The Facade of Death is Dropped
by Reboo
Summary: a priest convinces zechs to go see noin


The Façade of Death is Dropped  
  
"The answers and greatest inspirations in life lie in the most dangerous book of all, the Bible."-r.l.w.  
  
"Therefore, just as sin came into the world through one man, and death came through sin, and so death spread to all because all have sinned. Romans 5:12." The priest quoted as he came up behind Merquise, who sat rigidly still facing space berating himself for his sins, and at the same time the breath of life which inhabited him. "You must stop doing this son, all have sinned and come short of the glory of god, there's nothing we can do to fix that. Humans by nature, are evil, but that's not to say that we stay that way." He came closer to the young man, and continued to talk. "Death is inevitable, and so is war, and whether you believe it or not, war is necessary to solve some problems. You did what you saw necessary, what God had planned for you. Christ made peace through the blood. What you did was not wrong my boy, and you must believe that no matter how many others do not. You served your purpose and you did it well Milliardo."  
  
Still the man who bore no more than 20 years sat still. He had betrayed his father's country and his ideals, was their redemption for one who so scorned life. It was not possible, he had killed too many, caused the destruction of even more lives, and had threatened to obliterate the world. He had been named the killer of his own men. For him his sins had been many, and yet he did not understand that to kill as a soldier, it was duty, not guilt that should plague you. The deaths were necessary to show the futility of things, and the supremacy of other beings. Natural selection in an altered form. Besides when his family had died before his eyes he had rebuked God, which since he had been born had been told to honor and respect. For many years he had done neither, since he was 6 he had not attended church, not one, and yet here was this priest, his savior, trying to guide him back to a man, which he had long forgotten, and denied existence of.  
  
He voiced none of this to the priest in question of course, it would be the equivalent of piercing the man's heart with a two edged sword. The priest simply could not understand what he had gone through, and yet he continued to try and change him, or to simply make him see that while he could not understand, the omnipotent one could. Saved was what the man was trying to make him, and yet he resisted in his stubbornness refusing to believe one as his self should be saved. Death was what the Lightning Count wanted, and he had been robbed of it, and still this Priest stopped his soul from completely dying, the one thing that could die, while his body's life seemed to prevail.  
  
"It is written: "There is no one who is righteous, not even one; there is no one who has understanding, there is no one who seeks God. All have turned aside, together they have become worthless; there is no one who shows kindness, there is not even one."  
  
"Their throats are opened graves; they use their tongues to deceive." "The venom of vipers is under their lips." "Their mouths are full of cursing and bitterness." "Their feet are swift to shed blood; ruin and misery are in their paths, and the way of peace they have not known." "There is no fear of God before their eyes." Romans 3:10 through 18. Do you see Mr. Peacecraft. No one is perfect, your are not the Lord, and you should not hold yourself accountable as though you were such. You have much to offer, you only need to find it, and realize that mortal life sir is dark, and that there is no light in it, you must look else where for the light, and that comes by trusting the Lord, accepting him, and realizing that while not worthy of redemption, as all of us are not, he gives it to us. There is not reason to rot in hell sir."  
  
The priest, to be formally noted, was one of an odd kind, he was not fearful of anyone but the Lord, and showed it, and he made it well known that he did not condone self pity and would have none of it. For what Zechs was doing was having himself a pity party, something a man should not do. Through Christ all things are possible, and redemption is just one, but for most the hardest to accept. As was the case with young Milliardo Peacecraft. The elderly priest had been hard on Zechs since rescuing him, and continued in such a manner.  
  
Zechs Merquise being the young and hardened stoic, took to listening to the old man, a comfort, and a trial in one, since he had been set up in the small parish to recuperate before being sent back into life.  
  
Being the fellow he was and raised a conservative man, the priest laid a hand on Merquise's shoulder. "For through the law comes the knowledge of sin. And if I may point out Mr. Peacecraft being a soldier is not a sin. The Lord employs them they are needed. And not to be rude, but you're father's idea of total pacifism was unreasonable and without a doubt, to put it quite plainly ridiculously stupid. It could never be achieved and it accomplished nothing. The world knows nothing of peace as I've already stated and to imply that they would retain peacefulness is down right dumb."  
  
Zechs growled, and looked at the man. He held himself very accountable, and shamed at the fact that he had not held his father's beliefs and had betrayed them, and here was a man, a man of God telling him his father was stupid. There was a rage within him at that moment, and the Priest took considerable notice of the fact that he had struck a cord, but what he had said was true. Pacifism was simply not practical and not possible no matter what anyone said, because while they might not fight with swords they fought with dirty words, things that could do just as much, if not more damage.  
  
Being tired of standing the priest took a seat and looked out at the stars that so captivated his attention every time. They were magnificent things in a cruel world untouched by the hands of humans. Space was vast, and wonderful, a haven to all those who needed it. Especially a war torn fallen prince who'd lost his will to live. "Healing takes time. The first step being forgiveness, and that means asking for and accepting the forgiveness of those who matter most to you, including God mind you." He added giving the boy a stern look.. "No need to do a world speech by the way. But do forgive yourself. It'll let you move on in life."  
  
The Lightning Count kept his eyes coldly trained forward to the depths of space which his soul mirrored while he searched for a proper reply to be spoken, for he felt ill of not answering such a deserving statement. Things just weren't as simplistic as that, and yet perhaps maybe everything was. "I can't go and see them, they think I'm dead."  
  
"Maybe so Mr. Peacecraft, but I hardly think Ms. Noin would mind the intrusion, and your father wouldn't hate you for what you've done, you've done what you thought right, and to him, that's what would have mattered. Your sister would be surprised to see you, but I think she'd relish meeting you in better events this time. What you do with the Lord is between you and God. That decision is yours, and no matter how much I'd like to make it for you I can't. So choose wisely sir. But keep this one fact in mind, and I say this most gravely, because perhaps it will make the point I don't seem to make with you." The man turned to face the young gentleman, who still avoided his gaze. "All people die in time, and as you can see he has spared your life, but don't make the mistake of thinking that he will not take it when he feels the time has come, for when you least expect it he might return you to ashes, and leave you with much unfinished business."  
  
This fazed the fallen prince, but he managed to keep his façade of calmness. The odd priest had struck yet again a cord, there was unfinished business, Noin, his sister, and although the necessity of his life had not been made known it was there whether or not he could see it and realize what he would be used for in the future, and it was for the three fates to decide when his spinning line was cut.  
  
Absentmindedly the priest rose, patted his charge on the shoulder and left him alone. It had been their routine since almost the beginning. So far Zechs had been unresponsive, but attentive none the less.  
  
It seemed as though this day was different however. The Lightning Count continued to stare out at the stars, his mind pondering the thoughts which the priest had embedded in him, as the man left.  
  
Perhaps he had been suffering from apostasy, no he knew he was. Finding her, Lucrezia Noin, was most likely his best chance at gaining his own true forgiveness, and starting anew, achieving his retribution. Carefully he pulled his bangs back from his eyes, and slowly stood up, stretching his limbs to relieve himself from the stiffness plaguing him from hours of sitting in one position.  
  
His mind was pacing back and forth. Seeing each other would relieve both of them from worry and regrets, and sat him on his way, however? What was the however? At first glance there was no downside, no however, but if she no longer felt the same way she had before then things would be eternally awkward. Better not to dwell on that. Relief from the confines of space would be nice, and a friendly face even better.  
  
Shoving his hands deep within his pockets he took off down the hallway. The priest was right, it was time to find her, and send his apologies. 


End file.
